Regions
'''Regions '''are the areas which contains the Missions or story that is followed as you level up your mage. For regular Regions there tend to be 5 Missions. Regions discovered so far: #Jodamir Woods - 1 to 5 #Gates to Coriandre - 6 to 10 #Coriandre - 11 to 15 #Shattered Plains - 16 to 20 #Bladed Beyond - 21 to 25 #Ruins of Glory - 26 to 30 #Cultist's Lair - 31 to 35 #Lair of the Sphinx - 36 to 40 #South Shydosin - 41 to 45 #Dark Caverns - 46 to 50 #Abandoned Chambers - 51 to 55 #The Dragon's Hall - 56 to 60 #The Dawn's Stronghold - 61 to 65 #Forgotten Passage - 1 to 20 #Abandoned Mine - 21 to 40 #The Cut of Colvik - 41 to 60 #The Arena - 1-12 #The Forge - 1-25 #Outside Weatherly - 1-25 #The Colosseum - 1-50 #The Eternal Desert - 1-25 #The Forgotten Valley - 1-25 Special Regions *Rise of the Constructs - limited time event *Eternal Desert - limited time event *Outside Weatherly - prior limited time event *Angui Forest - limited time event Missions Each mission (apart from the very first) has five encounters in it. Apart from the last (a battle) this is purely about managing your power. You cannot get hurt or derail the story. Each encounter has you tap the monster a few times. Each tap takes power, and gives xp (the same as the power used) and coins (typically 5 per point of power, with a bonus if you are using three or more points of power). To start with you only need to tap the monster a couple of times, but later on you will find you need to attack six or more times (and each of those costs you sometimes seven or more power). When you finally finish the encounter you will get a "mission complete" message and move on to the next one. Aside from the ongoing coin and XP, there are up to four cards different cards that can be obtained from each encounter. I've not worked out the rhyme or reason to the mix, but the fourth slot is often a weapon or piece of equipment you can equip to your summoned critters. As mentioned, there are five encounters to each section. The last of these is a battle. This is the same as a PvP battle, but against a monster. No control over the battle apart from what you have in your deck. To start with these take the same amount of power as the regular encounters, but soon it starts to ramp up, and by the last battle of chapter two (section 10 "Illusionary Maze") it gets starts to get higher (10 points of power). It should be noted that the form of the encounter will vary (sometimes you will blast cultists, sometimes creatures, sometimes set fire to tents or cages holding prisoners) but the mechanic is the same, hit the button until the obstacle is ash. I'm still working through the game, and am aiming to update this as I go. Anyone looking for a reference for the tutorial can put in "aerondas" Note: As of the 1.4 Update, the fourth slot on most of the encounters sans the first one of each area is now a gold box, which is normally a coin bonus, a potion, or even a card pack. It has not been revealed how the gold box bonus can be acquired if the player has already gotten all four cards for that encounter. Power Use The critical thing for advancing in the story is power management. In sections 1-10 each encounter attack (apart from the last battle) take 1 point of power. Some encounters may take four or five attacks, but each time you level up (and you will do that a lot to begin with) you will get your power filled up. When advancing a level you can change a variety of your statistics. If you just want to get through the story, then probably just going with Power would be helpful, but I kept my own even (choices are power, library size, HP and number of battle points for PvP). Category:Spellstorm Category:Regions